


Drunk Confessions

by x_hey_assbutt_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Sam Winchester, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Young Dean Winchester, fluff?? sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_hey_assbutt_x/pseuds/x_hey_assbutt_x
Summary: This is something I wrote a few years ago and never posted. Enjoy :) There might be a few more old fics I wrote that I’m going to post here soon, but then I’ll start writing new ones again. I also take requests! So feel free to ask in the comments :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Drunk Confessions

It had been a long week… a very long week. It felt like it had been the longest week of Sam’s life. Considering that Dad has been gone for two weeks now and Dean spent most of his time out of the motel trying to ‘clear his head’, so Sam was often all alone. 

Anyways, Sam kind of enjoyed being alone. Recently since Dad had decided to go on the hunt without the boys, Dean would constantly grumble about being left behind. It annoyed Sam so much. Especially when he was trying to get in some good reading, which seemed to be all that he did these days. He didn’t complain though, it was nice to have a break from hunting, especially a laid back one. 

But now happened to be one of those moments where Dean would just not shut up. Sam was just about fed up with it. He could feel his blood boiling as the older boy grumbled, chugging down a beer, bitterly tossing the bottle away into the trash can with a little more force than was really needed.

“You don’t understand how much I wanted to go, Sam. I mean for crying out loud, I’m just as good of a hunter as he is! I don’t get-” Dean was quickly cut off by the quick slam of Sam’s book. 

“Would you just shut up already?!” He huffed, the sharp breath of air made some of his hair blow away from his face. Sam walked over to the small side table next to the bed that he had been sleeping on, and tucked the book away into the drawer. He trudged back over to the table in the front area of the small motel room where Dean sat. He looked over at the six pack of beer, eyebrow quirking up slightly as he did so. 

Sam let out a sigh of relief when Dean handed him a beer, he chuckled lightly looking at the younger boy. “Drink up, Sammy. Always makes me feel better on a shitty day.” He sighed, taking a long swig from his bottle.

Sam couldn’t help but to have his eyes focus on Dean’s lips as they wrapped around the top of the bottle, swallowing the slightly bitter drink. His eyes then flickered down to watch the way the liquid slid down his throat, the way that Dean’s adam's apple moved as he swallowed the large amount of liquid… and maybe his eyes had lingered a bit too long because when Sam had snapped back to reality there was a small smirk playing on Dean’s face. 

“Enjoy the view?” He chuckled lightly. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The teasing was just to poke at Sam, to make him embarrassed… but still, Dean didn’t know about Sam’s feelings for him. 

Sam wanted to reply, but he knew that the only thing that would come out is incoherent sputters of what he actually wanted to say. So he had decided that instead of speaking, he was just going to down half of the beer which ended up not being such a good idea. Even though it wasn’t much alcohol, considering Sam’s small skinny frame and his low tolerance since he had only drank once it was quite a bit for him to handle.  
“Jeez Sam, slow down. I don’t want Dad to come back to find you wasted.” Dean said, eyes focused on Sam. The way that his long hair curled behind his ears, how soft it looked.. How he wanted to just run his fingers through it and- He tried to blink the thoughts away, tried to bury them as deep as he could. He knew that it wasn’t right or normal to have those thoughts about your little brother. 

That sentence just made Sam scoff lightly, rolling his eyes at Dean. “You know what? You’re a jerk.” He hummed, downing the rest of his drink somehow.. It wasn’t as bad as it was the first time. He reached over to grab another beer, surprised when Dean didn’t stop him. 

“I'm just trying to look out for you, bitch.” Dean said, eyes focusing on the little beads of condensation rolling down the side of the bottle rather than his brother grabbing another cold one. 

Sam didn’t say anything again, just letting the liquid slide down his throat. After a bit he had noticed how much he had loosened up, how different he felt. It wasn’t the bad different either, it was a good different. But it was then when he noticed how quiet the room had gotten, almost uncomfortably quiet. His leg bounced up and down under the table from the pure anxiety of the situation. Sam was entirely way too tipsy to feel embarrassed whatsoever, and luckily Dean was damn near drunk. 

“I’m bored…” Sam mumbled, eyes staring up at the ceiling for a moment as he thought of what to do. He knew that he’d sound like a middle school girl while saying it but he didn’t really care at the moment. “Hey Dean..” He said, waiting until he could feel the emerald eyes looking at him. Sam could feel the corners of his mouth quirking into a smile, a true genuine smile that Dean felt like he hadn’t seen in years. “Truth or Dare?” 

Sam had expected Dean to give him a face that screamed ‘What the fuck, are you literally ten years old?’, but instead he just got a thoughtful look. Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to pick, either way he knew something that wasn’t supposed to be said would slip out and that no matter what, by the end of the game he would be embarrassed beyond belief

“How about… truth.” Dean said rather hesitantly. 

Dean didn’t expect the question that he had gotten out of Sam, and he didn’t quite know how to answer it once he had stopped speaking.

“Have you ever been in love? If you have… how do you know when you actually do love someone?” Sam looked at the ground as he spoke, trying to spare himself from the embarrassment of the question. 

Dean bit on the inside of his cheek, thinking for a moment. He wanted to give Sam good advice, but he knew that he was way too out of it to actually do that. But at the same time he didn’t want this to turn into a pity-party.

“I guess that I’ve been in love.” He shrugged lightly. “But I guess it’s different being in love when you know that the person that you love would never ever feel the same way back.” He awkwardly tapped his fingers against the table, trying to think of what to say next. “But being in love feels amazing, when you’re around the person you’re stomach feels like it’s- jammed full of butterflies.. You can feel your heart speed up in your chest… sometimes you’ll get all blushy even though it’s embarrassing.” He shrugged again. “Why do you ask, Sammy?” He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he waited for his brother to answer his question.

Sam hesitated, hands fumbling together as he tried to think. He knew that if he hadn’t had the liquid courage that he would never say this, but would it really hurt? Would it ruin their relationship if he actually did say something about it? Fuck it. He shakily took a deep breath before his blue-grey-green eyes met Dean’s now curious green ones. 

“B-Because I think that’s how I feel about you.”

The complete silence that filled the room made Sam panic, but now that he had said that he could never take it back. Even with Dean’s drunken state he knew that something this big, something like this.. Dean would always remember. 

“Sam… I don’t want to hold you back. You can go off and go to school.. Meet a nice girl, you can settle down and have a family, a dog and a fenced in backyard. You can escape this life, I want you to. I want you to be able to go off and be ~you~, Sammy.” 

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes as he listened to Dean’s words. He gnawed on his bottom lip, glassy eyes trying to focus on the ground now. Was Dean just trying to be nice with his rejection? Sam wasn’t quite sure if he could deal with the rejection from his brother, the only person that he’s ever truly loved. 

“I don't want that, Dean.” He said, voice thick with sadness. He just let the tears fall down his face, staring at the older boy. “I want you Dean, I’ve always wanted you.” He let out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“I know, I want you too.” He said, looking down at the ground now. He didn’t want to make eye contact with the boy in front of him. It hurt him too much, his heart twisted as he got up from his chair. He had wanted Sam for as long as he could remember, but he knew that he just couldn’t. “But I can’t have you… I can’t ruin you. I’m so sorry, sammy.” and with that, Dean was off.. Leaving Sam with a huge spiraling out of sadness that struck straight through his heart. But what did he expect? Exactly what he had gotten. More misery than he knew how to deal with.


End file.
